Decorations
by Skones
Summary: Arizona loves the holidays but Callie isn't as festive. A one-shot about how they prepare for their first Christmas together... Calzona


**A/N: This is basically just a fuzzy one-shot that I wrote because I was in a particularly festive mood. **

**This isn't beta'd because I finished it super early in the morning and I'm busy all day tomorrow. I'll try to update either Today Was a Good Day or Qurarantined by Sunday. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

** Decorations **

Arizona was used to Christmas decorations. She hadn't grown up in a particularly religious family, but her parents had always adhered to the traditional Christmas routine down to the last string of brightly colored lights. Now, after moving in with Callie, and technically Christina as well, she found that her girlfriend wasn't exactly brimming with holiday spirit.

"So…" The blonde asked casually as she plopped herself down at the counter. "How are we going to decorate the apartment for the holidays?" Christina glared at the perky surgeon over her bowl of cereal in disbelief.

"We don't decorate… Ever…" She said slowly, as if explaining addition to a first grader. "Christmas is just an excuse for people to have huge parties. Sometimes people drink too much and then they of course try to drive themselves home. Compound potential drunk driving with blizzards and black ice and you have a packed ER over the holidays. That's what the holidays are like around here... " Arizona frowned and chose to ignore Callie's emotionally stunted, sarcastic roommate. She loved the holidays. Despite the Seattle weather, everyone's mood seemed to improve during the holidays which complimented Arizona's social, perky personality perfectly. Obviously it hadn't reached Callie or Christina yet. Turning to Callie who was flipping pancakes expertly at the stove, she asked,

"C'mon Calliope you don't even put up a Christmas tree?" Maneuvering two warm pancakes onto her plate, Callie moved to join her roommate and girlfriend at their cramped kitchen counter.

"As a kid, yeah we had one. But now with the hospital so hectic around the holidays," Christina nodded triumphantly. "We just never gave it any thought."

Arizona grinned, "but we have the day off today, so I was thinking…" Christina caught on immediately and groaned.

"Roller skate girl is going to turn our apartment into winter wonderland isn't she?" Rolling her eyes, Christina set her bowl and spoon in the sink before grabbing her bag and heading toward the door. "Callie, just try to restrain her from making it too gag-worthy. I don't want to be overwhelmed by Santa's and talking reindeer when I get home from my eight hour shift. I might re-think this whole 'letting McPerky move in' thing, okay?" Callie nodded reluctantly and Arizona squealed in excitement.

"Seriously Christina, it's just a tree not an entire apartment makeover. Relax, it's going to be absolutely awesome!" The brunette snorted and shut the door forcefully behind her. Arizona turned her attention back to Callie who had subsequently hidden herself behind a copy of the newspaper. "So, we should go pick out a tree!" With her expressive blue eyes alive with excitement Arizona's attitude was infectious and Callie found herself actually not dreading the prospect of making their apartment slightly more festive.

"Do you know where you want to go look for a tree?"

"On my way back from the hospital I saw that they set up a stand in the lot they use for the fair. We could go check it out?" Arizona didn't wait for Callie's reply; she eagerly threaded her fingers through Callie's and pulled her out the door.

* * *

Standing in the freezing Christmas tree lot Callie was endlessly amused as she watched Arizona dance between the rows of trees excitedly. After what seemed like hours, Callie heard Arizona calling her name from among the groups of trees and last-minute shoppers.

"This one!" Arizona proclaimed proudly. She stood next to a nine-foot tall Douglas fir tree that dwarfed almost all other trees in the crowded lot. "It's beautiful and it's not at all scrawny so we can put lots of decorations on it!"

"Uhh, Ari, I don't really have any decorations…."

"That's okay Calliope, I have lots that I stored in boxes from last Christmas. You like the tree?" Callie nodded and flashed Arizona a warm smile before motioning to an unoccupied attendant.

"Can we have this tree please?" The man took out a small pad and pen from his vest and took down Arizona's name before carrying off the tree to be trimmed down. As they waited in line to pay Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, enjoying the warmth of Callie's body pressed against hers.

"You don't mind, do you?" She bit her bottom lip, slightly nervously. Arizona had just moved into the apartment, less than a month ago and she didn't want to infringe on Callie and Christina's holiday traditions, if any such things even existed.

"Not at all, it's kind of nice actually." Callie confessed, giving Arizona a quick kiss before continuing. "I just wish I'd known you were so into holidays, we could have done this a lot sooner."

"I love them," Arizona admitted happily as she crushed herself closer to Callie."Everyone's so happy around this time of year. With presents and decorations it's like the entire world is as perky as I am for a couple of weeks. Frankly, you're lucky I had to work on Halloween. I usually go decoration crazy for all the little trick-o-treaters"

"Well, Arizona, I don't know if anyone is quite as perky as you are…" At Callie's teasing Arizona grinned.

"You love it."

"Yeah, I totally do…"

* * *

"We really should have thought this through a little more carefully," Arizona complained through a fit of giggles. Callie supported the giant tree with difficulty as Arizona collapsed into fits of laughter on the couch.

After managing to force the tree horizontally though their door Arizona and Callie had attempted to maneuver the tree upright but the uppermost branches collided with the ceiling and stopped their progress.

"It's really not funny, this tree is extremely heavy. It said nine feet tall on the tag, our ceilings are at least ten feet, did they mislabel the tree?" Arizona shook her head, sharing in Callie's confusion and studied the tree carefully.

"I bet if we just force it upright the branches would bend and we could just leave it like that," she scrambled up to help Callie with the tree. Securing a firm hold on the trunk of the tree, Callie and Arizona pushed the tree upright, wincing as they heard branches snapping. "There," Arizona said happily, dangerously close to another onset of giggles at the sight of their now lopsided, to-large Christmas tree.

"It has a certain… charm," the brunette said. "I definitely won't forget our first Christmas in this apartment after this ordeal. Now, we have to sort through your boxes to find those Christmas ornaments."

* * *

Rummaging through some of Arizona's older boxes it wasn't hard to find her massive decoration collection. At least three boxes overflowed with ribbons, strands of colorful lights and Christmas tree ornaments. Arizona eagerly sorted through the boxes, picking out her favorite ornaments and handing them up to Callie who put them careful on branches of the tree.

"Here you go," the blonde handed up another ornament to Callie.

"Ari, we're running out of space. Even though this tree is huge." Turning her attention to the decoration Arizona had placed in her hand Callie laughed. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Arizona asked indignantly although she was perfectly aware of what Callie thought was so amusing.

"You seriously have a rainbow flag_ Christmas tree ornament? _I can't wait until Christina sees this!_"_

"Here this one too!" The blonde ignored Callie's comments and handed up another ornament. "I think we're finished!" Callie hung the final ornament on the upper branches of the tree. They had had to forgo the star because the ceiling crushed the top branches of their tree, but nevertheless they were pleased with their handiwork.

"Here, go flip the switch so we can see it with all the lights lit up." Moving quickly to the switch on the far wall, Callie turned the lights off in the apartment and allowed the warm glow of the Christmas tree's lights to fill the apartment.

"It's beautiful," Arizona breathed as she sat down on the couch next to their masterpiece. "Very festive," she smiled at Callie who snuggled next to her on the sofa. "Not bad for our first Christmas together."

"It's perfect Ari…"

Christina barged through the door minutes later raging about a huge vehicle pile up that had crowded the ER all day. But the sight of her normal barren apartment lit with Christmas lights had a calming effect on her. Catching sight of Callie and Arizona crushed as close as possible together on the couch she uncharacteristically smiled.

"Nice tree," she remarked dryly.

"Gag-worthy?" Arizona inquired wryly before busying herself with pulling Callie toward her for a kiss.

"Not quite…" Christina admitted reluctantly. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit apartment she paused. "I like it and everything but what the heck did you guys do to the top of the tree?"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates :)**

**Reviews are loved :D**


End file.
